L'équilibre
by Charlie.Ambre
Summary: Fin alternative du Star Wars III : La revanche des siths. Alors que le jeune jedi Anakin Skywalker vient de sauver la vie du chancelier Palpatine, il apprends à son retour sur Coruscant que la planète Naboo a été attaquée et que sa femme est portée disparue. La sénatrice Amidala est-elle encore en vie ? Quelles épreuves la République va-t-elle devoir traverser ?
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour__ à tous, voici ma nouvelle fanfic' sur Star Wars qui vous proposera ma fin alternative du troisième film, la Revanche des Siths._

_J'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à la lire que moi à l'écrire et bien entendu j'accepte tous les commentaires et critiques s'ils sont constructifs :) BONNE LECTURE :D_

_L'univers de Star Wars ne m'appartient pas._

**_Petits commentaires sur le chapitre : je sais qu'il est très court, pas forcément très passionnant mais ce n'est que le début. Je n'avais pas particulièrement envie de l'écrire mais il était nécessaire pour amorcer la suite de l'histoire._**

* * *

_**Star Wars 3 : fin alternative.**_

_**L'équilibre – Chapitre 1.**_

Le général Obi-Wan Kenobi et son ancien apprenti, Anakin Skywalker avaient tous deux été chargés d'une mission cruciale : sauver le chancelier suprême Palpatine enlevé par l'armée séparatiste commandée par le célèbre général Grievous. Ils avaient réussi, avec plus ou moins de facilité, à s'introduire dans le vaisseau séparatiste alors que la flotte de la République s'efforçait de l'empêcher de s'échapper. Avec l'aide du droïde astroméchano R2-D2, ils avaient réussi à repérer où les droïdes retenaient le chancelier. Ils s'y étaient rendus et avaient du faire face au comte Dooku, un seigneur sith.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que les trois hommes se retrouvaient face à face. La dernière fois, Dooku les avait largement dominés et avait même coupé un bras au jeune Skywalker. Mais aujourd'hui les choses avaient bien changé. Anakin était plus puissant et les années de guerre lui avait appris à se montrer moins arrogant lorsqu'il combattait de sorte que tout en conservant un style de combat entreprenant, il était tout de même plus prudent.

Anakin et Obi-Wan combattirent bravement et réussirent à vaincre le comte. Malheureusement celui-ci se servit d'un passage secret dissimulé dans le sol pour leur échapper. Anakin souhaita le poursuivre mais son ancien maître lui rappela que leur mission était de sauver le chancelier et de le ramener sain et sauf sur Coruscant.

Ils furent capturés par le général Grievous et réussirent presque à le battre mais celui-ci réussit à prendre la fuite en brisant la fenêtre du poste de pilotage. Ils manquèrent d'être aspirés dans le vide spatial mais heureusement les volets de protection se déployèrent à temps.

Le vaisseau séparatiste avait été grandement endommagé par la flotte de la République et en s'enfuyant Dooku et Grievous avaient largué toutes les capsules de sauvetage. N'écoutant que son courage, Anakin s'installa derrières les commandes de pilotage et commença à donner des ordres à R2 et Obi-Wan. Le vaisseau allait beaucoup trop vite, le jeune jedi n'était pas du tout sur qu'il allait réussir à le faire atterrir et cela malgré ses grands talents de pilote.

L'entrée dans l'atmosphère de la ville-planète fut difficile, le vaisseau s'enflamma et se désagrégea très sérieusement. Anakin avait les mains crispés sur la manette de pilotage. Il savait que leur survie à tous dépendait de sa capacité à ralentir le vaisseau afin qu'il se pose à peu près en douceur. Il finit par y arriver et tous soupirèrent de soulagement, Obi-Wan trouva même le moyen de faire de l'humour.

Ils furent accueillis à l'entrée du sénat par toute une délégation de sénateurs et le maître jedi Mace Windu. Alors qu'Anakin descendait du vaisseau de transport il s'aperçut qu'Obi-Wan ne le suivait pas :

« Vous ne venez pas maître ?

Le général eut un petit sourire.

-Non merci sans façon. Je te laisse le plaisir de discuter avec les politiques, car après tout c'est toi le héros aujourd'hui.

-Je n'ai rien fait de plus qu'appliquer ce que vous m'avez enseigné.

-Non Anakin, ton talent y est pour beaucoup.

Anakin sourit à son tour et dit :

-J'accepte pour cette fois mais vous me le revaudrez tôt ou tard !

Obi-Wan allait lui répondre quand soudain le vice-chancelier de la République Mas Amedda arriva en courant :

-Chancelier suprême ! Chancelier suprême ! Cria-t-il.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui.

-Quelque chose de terrible est arrivée sur Naboo !

Le cœur d'Anakin eut un raté. Que s'était-il passé ?

-Vice-chancelier, calmez-vous et expliquez-moi tout ! Le pria Palpatine, les sourcils froncés.

-L'inauguration du nouveau centre médical pour clones avait lieu aujourd'hui. Alors que la sénatrice Amidala allait prononcer son discours, les vaisseaux de la flotte de la fédération du commerce ont bombardé le centre, le détruisant et tuant des milliers de personnes.

-Quoi ? S'écria Anakin rongé par l'inquiétude.

Son maître nota son inquiétude et lui lança un regard surpris. Le jeune jedi s'efforça alors de contenir sa peur pour sa femme, la sénatrice Amidala.

-La reine Apalaina est morte ainsi que tous les clones que le centre-médical devait accueillir. La sénatrice est portée disparue, les droïdes se sont introduits dans le palais de Theed...

Mas Amedda releva la tête, le regard confus et perdu. Tandis que la délégation de sénateurs commençait à s'agiter et se mettait à suggérer des idées de réaction pour la République.

-C'est une catastrophe, murmura-t-il.

Obi-Wan descendit alors du vaisseau de transports et s'approcha du Chancelier, qui sous le choc, ne parvenait pas à articuler le moindre mot.

-Chancelier suprême, nous devons tout de suite décider de la conduite à adopter, déclara-t-il d'une voix ferme.

-Je suis d'accord, approuva Mace Windu.

Anakin serra les poings. Il bouillonnait de colère.

-La décision est simple. Nous devons leur venir en aide. »


	2. Chapter 2

_Bonjour__ à tous, voici la suite de ma fic' sur Star Wars qui vous proposera une fin alternative du troisième film, la Revanche des Siths._

_J'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à la lire que moi à l'écrire et bien entendu j'accepte tous les commentaires et critiques s'ils sont constructifs :) BONNE LECTURE :D_

_L'univers de Star Wars ne m'appartient pas._

**_Petits commentaires sur le chapitre :_****_ Alors voici le premier chapitre du point de vue Padmé. J'ai été très touchée par la scène de l'épisode II où elle se rend dans sa famille avec Anakin -cela m'a déçue qu'elle soit coupée au montage- c'est pourquoi j'ai voulu écrire ce chapitre, en essayant de retranscrire au mieux la douceur et l'amour qu'ont pour eux les membres de la famille Naberrie. Ce chapitre est également une illustration du dicton "Le calme avant la tempête!" puisque le prochain sera celui qui décrit l'attaque de Naboo par les séparatistes. _**

**_Voilà voilà, c'est tout pour ce chapitre ! :D_**

* * *

_**Star Wars 3 : fin alternative.**_

_**L'équilibre – Chapitre 2.**_

La sénatrice Amidala se prit la tête entre les mains et soupira, abattue. Elle venait d'arriver sur Naboo et devrait dés le lendemain faire un discours pour l'inauguration du tout nouveau centre-médical de la République. Mais la jeune femme n'avait pas le cœur à faire des discours. Cela faisait maintenant cinq mois qu'elle était séparée de son mari, le chevalier jedi Anakin Skywalker et le bruit courait sur Coruscant que lui et Obi-Wan Kenobi, son maître, avaient été tués alors qu'ils étaient en mission secrète pour les jedis.

Padmé aimait Anakin de tout son cœur et elle n'envisageait pas un seul instant sa vie sans lui. De plus, elle avait appris, peu après le départ de son mari pour sa mission secrète qu'elle était enceinte. Si jamais il était mort, elle devrait élever leur enfant seule... Cette simple pensée lui était insupportable. Ne pas savoir, s'il était en vie, ne pas lui avoir dit qu'elle portait son enfant... Tout ça la hantait, la déconcentrait et l'empêchait de se concentrer. Elle entamait son cinquième mois de grossesse et devait par tous les moyens la garder secrète aux yeux du monde entier ce qui n'était pas une tâche facile. Son manque de concentration n'arrangeait pas les choses et les rumeurs allaient bon train sur sa capacité à représenter la planète Naboo au sénat galactique.

La jeune femme avait désespérément besoin de se confier mais elle ne savait vers qui se tourner. Personne n'était au courant de son mariage avec Anakin. Peut-être était-il temps que cela change ? Padmé secoua la tête et se releva. Elle attrapa un ample manteau de velours bleu nuit dans sa garde-robe, le revêtit et sortit de ses appartements. Dès qu'il la vit le capitaine Typho la suivit, sans prononcer le moindre mot. Il respectait la vie privée et les secrets de la sénatrice.

Ils sortirent du palais et rejoignirent les quartiers bourgeois de Theed, où résidaient le famille Naberrie. Pooja et Ryoo, ses deux nièces, sortirent en courant et l'accueillirent avec des cris de joie et de grands sourires. Padmé s'agenouilla et prit les deux petites filles dans ses bras :

« Vous m'avez beaucoup manqué les filles ! Murmura-t-elle en leur caressant les cheveux.

-Toi aussi, répondirent-elles.

Elles se défirent ensuite de l'étreinte de leur tante, lui prirent chacune une main avant de la conduire à l'intérieur où sa mère et sa sœur dressait la table :

« Petite sœur ! S'écria Sola en se précipitant pour l'embrasser. Cela fait tellement longtemps...

-Oui je sais, je suis désolée. J'ai été retenue au sénat !

-Sola ! Gronda son père en entrant dans la salle à manger. Ta sœur est à peine arrivée que tu l'obliges déjà à se justifier !

Il se tourna vers Padmé, l'embrassa sur le front et déclara :

-Nous sommes contents de te revoir mon enfant !

-Est-ce que vous allez me laisser prendre ma fille dans mes bras ? Intervint alors Jobal, les sourcils froncés.

-Maman ! S'exclama Padmé en se jetant dans ses bras.

Alors qu'elle la berçait, la jeune femme sentit que tous ses ennuis s'envolaient. Comment le ciel pouvait-il se couvrir de nuages alors qu'elle était dans les bras de sa mère, rassurée par l'odeur de son enfance ?

-Allez, passons à table ! Ordonna ensuite Jobal, émue. »

Tous lui obéirent et pendant tout le temps que dura le repas Padmé réussit à ne pas se faire de soucis. L'ambiance était chaleureuse, elle eut presque l'impression de redevenir une petite fille. Son père alimenta la discussion d'anecdotes amusantes et il réussit à arracher de nombreux à la sénatrice.

Peu après le dessert, la jeune femme jeta un coup d'œil à travers la fenêtre et s'aperçut que la nuit était tombée. Il lui faudrait bientôt partir et il fallait absolument qu'elle ait parlé avec ses parents avant.

« Maman, papa, il faudrait que je vous parle de quelque chose, dit-elle en lançant un regard appuyé à Sola qui comprit le message.

-Les filles au lit ! Déclara-t-elle en se levant.

Pooja et Ryoo protestèrent mais durent très vite se faire une raison. Elles embrassèrent une nouvelle fois leur tante, lui promirent d'être bien sages et montèrent se coucher.

-Padmé que se passe-t-il ? Demanda sa mère qui avait senti le trouble de sa fille.

Celle-ci ne répondit pas tout de suite et se leva pour se poster devant la fenêtre. Elle prit une profondre inspiration et enleva son ample manteau de velours, qui dissimulait son ventre rond. Elle fit alors face à ses parents.

Sa mère hoqueta de surprise et posa une main sur sa bouche pour retenir un petit cri. Son père haussa les sourcils, clairement surpris. Sola réagit exactement comme sa mère lorsqu'elle revint de la chambre de ses filles.

-Bonté divine ! Finit-elle par dire. Padmé tu... Tu es enceinte !

-Merci Sola, je n'avais pas remarqué... Oh excuse-moi ! Je ne voulais pas paraître aussi rude, c'est juste que tout n'a pas été facile récemment...

Sa sœur s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras.

-Ne t'en fais pas, tout va bien. Qui est le père ?

-Anakin, évidemment, répondit Jobal.

-Je m'en doutais. Je posais juste la question pour la forme.

-Je croyais que les jedis n'avaient pas le droit de s'attacher. Que cela menait à la jalousie et à la peur, intervint alors son père.

Sa fille baissa la tête, l'air coupable.

-Il y a des choses contre lesquelles on ne peut pas lutter, finit-elle par dire.

-Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous mariés ? S'enquit Ruwee.

-Deux ans et demi.

-Tant que ça ? Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit avant ?

-Je ne pouvais pas à cause de ma position au sénat et de sa vie de jedi. Nous devions garder le secret.

-Pourquoi nous en parler maintenant alors ? Demanda Sola, partagée entre la joie et la peine de ne pas avoir été avertie plus tôt.

-Parce que j'ai peur, lâcha Padmé avant d'éclater en sanglots.

Sa mère se leva alors et vint la prendre dans ses bras pour la réconforter.

-Mais de quoi as-tu peur ma chérie ?

-Le bruit court qu'Anakin a été tué, hoqueta-t-elle. Il n'est pas au courant pour les enfants, s'il n'est pas mort j'ai peur de sa réaction. Cette grossesse n'est pas compatible avec mon poste de sénateur et si le sénat apprend qu'il est le père, Anakin sera renvoyé...

Plus personne ne dit rien pendant un moment. Tous les Naberrie comprenait la délicatesse et l'impossibilité de la situation dans laquelle Padmé se trouvait. Finalement, ce fut le père de la jeune femme qui trouva les mots pour la réconforter :

-Ma fille aujourd'hui en venant nous voir et en nous confiant ton secret, tu as pris un grand risque. Le risque que l'on t'espionne et découvre ton mariage mais aussi le risque que nous n'approuvions pas les décisions que tu as prises. Néanmoins tu sais que nous t'aimons plus que tout au monde et que jamais nous ne t'abandonnerons et encore moins alors que tu portes un petit Naberrie.

Padmé sourit et se laissa bercer par l'étreinte protectrice de son père.


	3. Chapter 3

_Bonjour__ à tous, voici la suite de ma fic' sur Star Wars qui vous proposera une fin alternative du troisième film, la Revanche des Siths._

_J'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à la lire que moi à l'écrire et bien entendu j'accepte tous les commentaires et critiques s'ils sont constructifs :) BONNE LECTURE :D_

_L'univers de Star Wars ne m'appartient pas._

_Je tenais également à remercier les quelques guest reviews et reviews normales que j'ai reçues, ça m'a fait très plaisir. MERCI MERCI MERCI :D_

**_Petits commentaires sur le chapitre :__Donc bon un tout petit chapitre avec un petit coup de suspense pour la fin. Je sais qu'il n'est pas super passionnant (beaucoup de narration, peu de dialogues) mais comme c'est encore le début de l'histoire la narration est nécessaire pour établir l'état d'esprit des personnages. J'espère néanmoins que vous l'apprécierez. Le prochain devrait arriver d'ici peu de temps et il y a de fortes chances qu'il soit rédigé du point de vue d'Anakin ! _**

**_Voilà voilà c'est tout pour ce chapitre :)_**

* * *

_**Star Wars 3 : fin alternative.**_

_**L'équilibre – Chapitre 3.**_

Lorsque Padmé se réveilla ce matin-là, elle se sentait extraordinairement bien. Sa discussion avec ses parents la veille l'avait complètement rassurée et ce fut donc sur un pied léger qu'elle se leva et se prépara à remplir ses fonctions de sénatrice avec joie, pour la première fois depuis cinq mois.

Ses deux suivantée, Motée et Ellé, l'aidèrent à s'habiller de telle sorte que sa grossesse soit impossible à remarquer. La jeune sénatrice descendit ensuite prendre son petit-déjeuner avec la reine. Elles parlèrent un peu de politique mais très vite la conversation s'orienta vers un sujet plus joyeux. Les deux femmes, une fois que l'on ne prenait plus leurs titres en considération, s'entendaient très bien. Elles avaient de nombreux points communs.

Alors qu'elles déjeunaient et partageaient un si bon moment ensemble, Padmé brûla d'envie de lui annoncer qu'elle était enceinte. Elle ne le pouvait malheureusement pas sans se faire aussitôt après démettre de ses fonctions de sénatrice. La jeune femme aimait trop la République, elle avait trop foi en son travail pour pouvoir le quitter. Cet état de fait avait d'ailleurs été un sujet de tensions entre Anakin et elle par le passé. Il méprisait les politiciens, n'appréciant réellement que le chancelier Palpatine et n'arrivait pas à accepter le fait que Padmé croyait en la diplomatie.

Après leur repas, les deux femmes se préparèrent à rejoindre une navette qui les conduirait jusqu'au nouveau centre médical, situé dans les plaines de Naboo, à proximité d'un fleuve pour assurer les besoins en eau de l'infrastructure qui était de loin le plus grand centre jamais construit et pouvait accueillir jusqu'à cinq mille clones.

De nombreux habitants de Naboo, des gungans et des clones attendaient fébrilement devant le centre que la reine et Padmé fassent leurs discours avant de pouvoir finalement investir les lieux. Devant la porte du centre, les deux femmes et les membres du gouvernement Naboo furent rejoints par Jar Jar Binks, le représentant des gungans au sénat. Leur chef n'avait pas pu se déplacer, il avait donc pris sa place.

« Missa heureux d'assister voussa aujourd'hui ! Déclara-t-il en voyant la reine et Padmé.

-C'est un plaisir de vous parmi nous sénateur Bings, répondit gracieusement la reine.

Padmé allait également ajouter quelque chose quand elle fut prise de vertiges. Cela dura un bref instant mais suffisamment pour la mettre mal-à-l'aise et que le capitaine Typho, chargé de sa protection à tout instant, le remarque.

-Ça va madame ? Murmura-t-il au creux de son oreille.

-Oui ne vous en faites pas capitaine. Elle fronça les sourcils. Ça va aller ! »

La jeune femme leva les yeux vers le ciel mais ne vit rien de plus que l'azur du ciel de sa planète natale. On aurait dit que ce qu'elle venait d'affirmer était vrai : tout allait bien aller.

Le commandant clone chargé de la sécurité du centre-médical s'approcha ensuite d'elle :

« Sénatrice Amidala, c'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer. Je suis le commandant Jay.

-C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer, répondit Padmé en lui serrant la main.

-Je tenais à vous remercier.

-Mais pour quoi donc ?

-C'est grâce à vous et à votre discours de l'année dernière que la République a autorisé le financement de ce centre-médical. Grâce à vous les clones pourront être soignés sans avoir à repartir pour Kamino, qui comme vous le savez n'est pas facile d'accès.

Un grand sourire éclaira le visage de la sénatrice. Elle aimait son travail mais dans ces moments-là, quand elle avait réussi à faire quelque chose de bien et aider quelqu'un, elle l'adorait.

-Ne me remerciez pas, c'était un vrai plaisir.

Elle mentait un peu sur ce dernier point. Ça avait été particulièrement difficile pour elle de faire passer cette loi.

-Je pense que dans le milieu de la politique, vous ne recevez pas souvent des remerciements sincères et chaleureux ! »

Padmé lui sourit une nouvelle fois et quand sonna onze heures pile, la reine Apalaina réclama le silence. Elle fit un très beau discours, mais cependant très court, dans lequel elle vanta les bienfaits du centre-médical et le courage des soldats de la République qui se battaient chaque jour contre les troupes séparatistes.

Ce fut ensuite au tour de la jeune sénatrice de s'avancer mais alors qu'elle ouvrait la bouche, le ciel se couvrit et l'enfer déferla sur la plaine.


	4. Chapter 4

_Bonjour__ à tous, voici la suite de ma fic' sur Star Wars qui vous proposera une fin alternative du troisième film, la Revanche des Siths._

_J'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à la lire que moi à l'écrire et bien entendu j'accepte tous les commentaires et critiques s'ils sont constructifs :) BONNE LECTURE :D_

_L'univers de Star Wars ne m'appartient pas._

_Je tenais également à remercier les quelques guest reviews et reviews normales que j'ai reçues, ça m'a fait très plaisir. MERCI MERCI MERCI :D_

_Je vais essayer de publier le prochain chapitre le plus vite possible, mais étant actuellement en Terminale, il m'est difficile d'écrire en semaine, j'ai beaucoup de devoirs... Grrr... _

**_Petits commentaires sur le chapitre :_ _Bon un chapitre beaucoup plus long que les précédents et je pense qu'il vous plaira parce qu'il y a un peu plus d'action. J'ai essayé de réintégrer des moments de l'épisode I : La menace fantôme parce que je l'ai regardé récemment et je me suis dit que faire le parallèle avec l'action que j'écris pouvait être super Dooku est mort et ce n'est pas Anakin qui l'a tué. Voilà le premier de ses pas vers le côté obscur évité (mais c'était le plus facile xD) et même si je propose une fin alternative du trois, je n'ai pas pour ambition d'empêcher Anakin de s'approcher du côté obscur. Après, y succombera-t-il...? Vous verrez ça dans la suite ! Oui Padmé va projeter Nuth Gunray contre un pilier de la salle du trône et cela sera expliqué pourquoi dans le chapitre suivant et je vous donnerais également la source de mon inspiration pour cette petite particularité, qui n'est pas dans les films._**

* * *

_**Star Wars 3 : fin alternative.**_

_**L'équilibre – Chapitre 4.**_

Une journée s'était écoulée depuis le retour du chancelier Palpatine. Le lendemain de l'annonce de la prise de Naboo, une réunion exceptionnelle du Sénat avait été convoquée afin de décider de la marche à suivre. Obi-Wan Kenobi et Anakin Skywalker attendaient à l'extérieur et le jeune chevalier jedi faisait les cent pas, rongé par l'inquiétude.

« Calme toi Anakin ! Lui ordonna son ancien maître. Je suis prêt à parier que tous les jedis de la galaxie peuvent sentir ton trouble.

Anakin lui lança un regard vide de raison.

-Mais comment puis-je rester calme alors qu'ils sont en train de perdre du temps à discuter et que Pad... Les Naboos sont en danger !

Il avait failli trahir son secret en manquant de mentionner le nom de sa femme mais avait heureusement pu se rattraper à temps sans qu'Obi-Wan ne semble remarquer quoique ce soit. Le jeune homme devait absolument se reprendre s'il ne voulait pas s'attirer d'ennuis. Heureusement pour lui son ancien maître était plein de sagesse et trouvait toujours les bons mots pour le rassurer.

-Ne t'en fais pas Anakin. Le chancelier est originaire de Naboo, il fera tout pour aider sa planète natale.

-Je l'espère, soupira-t-il. »

Ils attendirent encore une heure que la session spéciale du sénat se termine. Ils allèrent ensuite retrouver le Chancelier suprême dans son bureau. Il était en compagnie du vice Chancelier, du sénateur Organa ainsi que des maîtres Windu et Yoda. Les commandants Rex et Cody se trouvaient également là.

« Le Sénat a voté l'autorisation d'une attaque de clones sur Naboo afin de déloger la fédération du commerce, leur annonça Palpatine.

-Les accompagner vous devrez, enchaîna Yoda. Sur Naboo, le comte Dooku localisé a été. L'arrêter votre mission sera tandis que les clones la planète délivreront.

Obi-Wan et Anakin hochèrent la tête en signe d'assentiment. Une vague d'excitation traversa le jeune jedi. Ils allaient enfin agir.

-Sur place, vous devrez prendre contact avec l'armée gungan qui, menée par le sénateur Bings, s'est réfugiée dans les marais.

Anakin leva la tête, plein d'espoir. Jar Jar se trouvait avec Padmé lors du bombardement. Si jamais il avait survécu et rejoint les gungans, peut-être que la sénatrice se trouvait avec lui.

-A-t-on des nouvelles de la sénatrice Amidala ? Demanda-t-il à brûle-pourpoint.

Palpatine secoua négativement la tête.

-Malheureusement non. Nous savons que certains des membres du gouvernement ont survécu et ont été arrêtés, tous les clones survivants exécutés... Il soupira. Il est fort probable qu'elle soit morte elle aussi.

Ce fut au tour d'Anakin de secouer négativement la tête.

-Non, dit-il sur un ton catégorique. Si tel était le cas, je le saurais.

Tout le monde dans la pièce lui lança un drôle de regard et il prit alors conscience de ce qu'il venait de dire. Il se mordit la langue mais ne fit aucun autre commentaire. Le commandant Cody s'approcha alors de lui.

-Les vaisseaux se sont posés sur la planète. Ils ont tiré des leçons du passé et n'ont donc pas pris le risque de voir toute leur armée désactivée par la destruction de leur vaisseau...

Il jeta un regard coulant à Anakin qui sourit à l'évocation de ce vieux souvenir. Le commandant Rex activa ensuite un hologramme montrant la ville de Theed encadrée par six vaisseaux amiral droïdes.

-Nous devrons reprendre la ville avec l'aide de l'armée gungan tandis que vous vous introduirez dans le palais par le passage secret de la cascade afin de neutraliser le vice-roi et le comte Dooku.

Anakin et Obi-Wan hochèrent la tête. Bail Organa prit alors la parole :

-Une fois que vous aurez libéré la planète, Alderaan dépêchera des ressources afin d'aider les habitants à se remettre de cette effroyable tragédie.

D'un même mouvement, Obi-Wan et Anakin se levèrent.

-Que la force soit avec vous, leur dirent alors Mace Windu et Yoda. »

Ils acquiescèrent puis sortirent, suivis de près par Cody et Rex.

(…)

« Maître ! J'ai comme l'impression que la situation est plutôt catastrophique, fit remarquer Anakin tout en renvoyant un tir de blaster avec son sabre laser.

-Ne t'en fais pas, je suis sur que Cody et les gungans vont nous débloquer ça rapidement, répliqua son maître en coupant un droïde en deux et en repoussant trois autres avec la force.

Ils étaient arrivés sur Naboo un jour après leur départ de Coruscant et avaient lancé leur attaque le lendemain, au petit matin, espérant ainsi prendre les droïdes par surprise. Les vaisseaux de la République bombardaient ceux des séparatistes depuis l'espace tandis que gungans et droïdes se livraient un combat acharné. Les humains encore valides et membres de la garde royale de Naboo s'étaient également joints au combat.

Obi-Wan et Anakin ne pouvaient cependant pas pénétrer dans le palais. Le vice-roi se rappelait très bien de la cachette secrète près de la cascade qu'ils avaient utilisé quelques années auparavant et l'avait donc placé sous haute-surveillance.

-Il faut qu'il se dépêche ou alors le comte va encore nous filer entre les doigts, maugréa Anakin tout en pulvérisant un droïdeka. »

Obi-Wan comprit le message et se mit à couvert pour contacter le commandant clone à l'aide de son transmetteur. À cause des combats, il eut du mal à comprendre Cody et surtout à se faire comprendre de lui mais il était à peu près certain que celui-ci avait saisi qu'il devait intervenir de toute urgence dans leur secteur. Il repartit ensuite se battre aux côtés de son ancien apprenti.

L'appui du commandant Cody prit la forme de deux canonnières clones chargées de troupes qui à peine débarquées mitraillaient déjà les droïdes permettant aux deux jedis de se frayer un chemin à l'intérieur du palais de la capitale Naboo.

Leur progression fut très rapide. Ils n'eurent à affronter que quelques droïdes.

« C'est trop facile, marmonna Anakin alors qu'ils marchaient tranquillement dans le couloir conduisant à la salle du trône.

-Je suis tout à fait d'accord, répondit Obi-Wan. C'est comme-ci on nous invitait à entrer.

-Dépêchons-nous de répondre à leur invitation alors ! S'exclama Anakin tout en allongeant le pas.

-Non attends ! Le retint Obi-Wan. C'est sûrement un piège, comme sur le vaisseau du général Grievous.

Il considéra un temps son argument.

-Que fait-on alors ?

-On s'y précipite... Mais avec plus d'intelligence que la dernière fois.

-Sauf votre respect maître, je ne vois pas ce que nous pouvons faire de plus intelligent que de marcher jusqu'au bout de ce couloir, d'ouvrir la porte de la salle du trône et d'entrer.

Ce fut alors au tour d'Obi-Wan de considérer son argument.

-Je suppose que tu as raison.

Ils se remirent alors en route et s'arrêtèrent en même temps devant la porte de la salle du trône.

-Je sens une perturbation dans la Force, observa le général Kenobi. Et ce n'est pas lié au Comte Doolu.

-Je suis d'accord, approuva son apprenti.

Il se concentra un peu plus et sentit une énergie qu'il aurait reconnu entre mille. _Padmé._

-La sénatrice Amidala est dans la pièce, ajouta Anakin. »

Obi-Wan hocha la tête et ne contesta pas son affirmation. Il avait compris depuis bien longtemps maintenant que Padmé et son apprenti partageaient un lien spécial. Il n'aurait pas su dire jusqu'où ça allait mais il était clair qu'ils étaient de grands amis.

Les deux jedis firent irruption dans la pièce et trouvèrent le comte Dooku négligemment appuyé contre un pilier un marbre. Le vice-roi se tenait debout en face du trône et d'une Padmé, blessée à la tête, clairement à bout de forces. Dès qu'il la vit, une vague de soulagement traversa Anakin. Sa blessure à la tête n'était certes pas belle, mais à part ça , son apparente fatigue et sa tenue couverte de boue, elle paraissait à peu près en bonne santé.

Les droïdes présents tentèrent de les arrêter mais ils eurent vite faits de les détruire. Alors qu'ils se tournaient pour faire face au comte Dooku, le vice-roi plaqua le propre blaster royal de la sénatrice sur sa tempe et menaça de la tuer. Aussitôt Anakin et Obi-Wan désactivèrent leurs sabres-lasers. Le comte Dooku prit la parole :

« C'est très bien que vous soyez là tous les deux, observa-t-il. C'est ici que la guerre a commencé il y a des années de cela. Il est bien que vous soyez là pour la voir s'arrêter et se conclure par la victoire des séparatistes.

-La prise de Naboo ne vous assure pas la victoire, pesta Anakin.

-Tu as raison mon jeune ami, mais elle apportera suffisamment de pouvoirs aux Siths pour que leur triomphe soit total.

-De quoi parlez-vous ? Demanda Obi-Wan.

Dooku sourit mais ne répondit pas. Il se tourna alors vers la sénatrice :

-Excusez le comportement du vice-roi ma chère mais il semblerait que menacer votre vie soit le meilleur moyen de stopper ces deux-là !

Padmé se mordit la lèvre pour retenir une réplique cinglante et fronça les sourcils, comme si elle faisait face à un conflit intérieur. Elle soupira et s'efforça de maîtriser les tremblements de ses mains. Détail qui n'échappa pas au comte.

-Est-ce que ça va ? Demanda-t-il. »

La jeune femme ne répondit pas et bondit sur ses pieds et d'un geste de la main elle désarma le vice-roi qui alla s'écraser contre un pilier à l'autre bout de la pièce. Anakin et Obi-Wan profitèrent de la distraction qu'elle venait de créer pour réactiver leurs armes et se jeter sur le comte. La dernière fois qu'ils avaient combattu, les deux jeunes jedis avaient vaincu le seigneur Sith. En serait-il de même cette fois-ci ?

Il semblait que non puisque le comte se battait beaucoup mieux que la fois précédente. Comme s'il ne retenait plus ses coups. Il se livrait complètement au côté obscur, tirant de sa rage une puissance folle. D'un splendide mouvement du poignet, il désarma Obi-Wan et le projeta au loin tandis qu'il foudroyait Anakin avec son autre main. Le jeune jedi s'effondra alors et tenta tant bien que mal de prendre le dessus sur sa douleur alors que son maître cherchait son sabre laser des yeux sans parvenir à le trouver. Le comte Dooku l'aperçut et le foudroya, puis il s'approcha doucement d'Anakin, son sabre rouge à la main.

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il te considère comme l'Élu. Tu es si faible...

Il secoua la tête, déçu et alors qu'il allait tuer le jeune jedi, il fut transpercé par le sabre laser d'Obi-Wan, que Padmé avait ramassé.

-Non, murmura-t-elle au creux de son oreille. Tu as peut-être tué la reine Apalaina et des milliers de Naboo mais lui tu ne le tueras pas. »

Et pour appuyer son dire, elle enfonça plus profondément le sabre laser dans sa poitrine avant de le retirer d'un coup sec. Le comte Dooku tomba à genoux, puis sur le ventre, mort.


	5. Chapter 5

_Bonjour__ à tous, voici la suite de ma fic' sur Star Wars qui vous proposera une fin alternative du troisième film, la Revanche des Siths._

_J'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à la lire que moi à l'écrire et bien entendu j'accepte tous les commentaires et critiques s'ils sont constructifs :) BONNE LECTURE :D_

_L'univers de Star Wars ne m'appartient pas._

_Je tenais également à remercier les quelques guest reviews et reviews normales que j'ai reçues, ça m'a fait très plaisir. MERCI MERCI MERCI :D_

___Je vais essayer de publier le prochain chapitre le plus vite possible, mais étant actuellement en Terminale, il m'est difficile d'écrire en semaine, j'ai beaucoup de devoirs... Grrr... _

**___Petits commentaires sur le chapitre :____ Voilà un nouveau chapitre terminé rapidement, c'est sûrement le dernier avant la semaine prochaine -j'aime les week-end, temps béni pour l'écriture-. Donc voilà un petit chapitre de transition entre ma première partie spéciale Naboo et la suite de l'histoire. Les intrigues politiques vont bientôt arriver mouahahah (je me sens comme un génie diabolique xD). Alors oui bébé Luke et bébé Leïa unissent leurs esprits en un seul pour aider maman à survivre aux dangers qui la guettent, c'est mignon ! :3 pour faire ça je me suis inspirée de Piper Halliwell dans Charmed qui, quand elle est enceinte, est invincible grâce aux pouvoirs de son fils Wyatt. Et pour la fin de ce chapitre, j'ai repris le dialogue de La Revanche des Siths afin que ma fin alternative ne soit pas trop détachée des films._**

* * *

_**Star Wars 3 : fin alternative.**_

_**L'équilibre – Chapitre 5.**_

Padmé lança un regard horrifié au sabre-laser d'Obi-Wan, comme si elle ne réalisait pas encore la portée de ce qu'elle venait de faire, et le jeta au loin, choquée. Elle sentit que le peu de forces qu'il lui restait s'évanouissait, ses jambes tremblèrent et elle s'effondra. Anakin la rattrapa avant même qu'elle ne touche le sol et la serra contre lui. Elle posa ses mains sur les lanières de sa tunique en cuir, enfouit sa tête dans son torse et fondit en larmes. Son mari la serra encore plus fortement contre lui et déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux. Alors qu'il l'enlaçait, il sentit un coup en provenance de son ventre.

Il se détacha d'elle et lui lança un regard surpris alors qu'il commençait à comprendre d'où pouvait venir la perturbation dans la Force qu'Obi-Wan et lui-même avaient senti avant d'entrer. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots pour se comprendre aussi d'un simple mouvement de tête, elle confirma ce qu'il pensait. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage, il l'embrassa sur le front et l'aida à se relever.

Obi-Wan, encore étourdi par la décharge que lui avait envoyée le comte, s'approcha d'eux.

« Sénatrice, c'est un plaisir de vous voir en vie. Nous ne savions pas ce qu'il vous était arrivé lors de du bombardement, nous avons craint que vous ne soyez morte pendant un temps.

-Cela fait cinq mois que je crois cela de vous, répliqua-t-elle. Le bruit courrait que vous aviez été tué lors d'un combat dans la bordure extérieure.

Anakin qui tenait toujours sa main, la pressa doucement pour la rassurer.

-Nous avons été rappelés pour délivrer le Chancelier Palpatine, lui expliqua-t-il. Il avait été capturé par le général Grievous et le comte Dooku.

Obi-Wan jeta un regard au corps du comte et fit venir à lui son sabre-laser, grâce à la Force.

-Comment avez-vous fait pour vous débarrasser du vice-roi ? Et que vous est-il arrivé lors du bombardement ? Demanda le maître jedi, suspicieux.

Padmé lâcha la main d'Anakin et avança difficilement jusqu'à une des nombreuses fenêtres du palais. Elle appuya son front contre la vitre fraîche et posa une main sur son ventre rond.

-J'ai reçu de l'aide.

-De l'aide ?

La jeune femme ne répondit pas à son question. Elle apercevait de la fumée dans la ville. Les clones s'étaient posés et terminaient de détruire les dernières poches de résistance droïde.

-Je suis tombée dans le fleuve, j'ai bien failli me noyer, je me suis débattue... Mais on m'a aidée. Après cela j'ai été capturée par les troupes du vice-roi et ramenée à Theed. Ils voulaient m'exécuter devant le peuple de Naboo et devant la République toute entière. Ils disaient que cela provoquerait un taulé intergalactique et que cela leur donnerait du pouvoir. Je me demande bien ce que cela signifie... »

Obi-Wan aurait aimé la questionner plus en avant, mais il avait bien conscience qu'elle n'était pas très en forme et qu'elle ne voulait pas en dire davantage. Quelques minutes plus tard, un groupe de clones, mené par le commandant Cody entra. Ils venaient de délivrer les quelques membres du gouvernement Naboo qui avaient survécu à l'attaque séparatiste. Ils étaient également accompagnés du capitaine Typho et du capitaine Panaka.

Dès qu'il aperçut Padmé, le gouverneur de Naboo, Sio Bibble, se précipita pour la prendre dans ses bras :

« Dieu soit loué, vous êtes en vie ! Nous avons bien cru qu'ils vous avaient tué, comme ils ont tué notre reine.

Il s'écarta d'elle et jeta un coup d'œil à sa blessure à la tête :

-Il faut soigner cela, observa-t-il.

-Plus tard. Qu'allons-nous faire ?

Il soupira.

-Étant donné les circonstances, nous avons pensé qu'il valait mieux vous nommer souveraine des Naboo le temps que le calme revienne et qu'une nouvelle élection puisse être organisée.

Padmé le dévisagea, surprise, tandis que tous les autres membres du gouvernement, hochaient la tête pour confirmer ses dires.

-Ce ne sera que temporaire, la rassura-t-il. Nous avons convenu que vous étiez la plus à même de gérer cette situation de crise, sénatrice Amidala.

-Je suis très honorée, croyez-le bien, mais je ne peux rester ici. Il faut que j'aille sur Coruscant m'entretenir avec le Chancelier suprême.

Obi-Wan choisit ce moment pour intervenir.

-Les clones vont rester ici pour protéger la planète, sous la direction du commandant Rex. Cody, Anakin, vous et moi pouvons repartir dès maintenant pour Coruscant ainsi vous serez vite rentrée pour superviser le retour à la normale pour les vôtres.

-De plus, une délégation de ressources va quitter Alderaan pour venir aider les Naboo, ajouta-Anakin. Vous pouvez partir tranquille sénatrice, votre peuple ne manquera de rien.

-De plus, reprit Sio Bibble, nous comptons sur vous pour plaider une nouvelle fois notre cause au Sénat.

Padmé recula, submergée par tous ces arguments et s'efforça de faire le vide dans sa tête, afin d'être sure de prendre la bonne décision.

-Gouverneur, vous vous occuperez de l'arrivée des ressources en provenance d'Alderaan.

Sio Bibble hocha la tête.

-Capitaine Panaka, appela-t-elle d'une voix ferme.

-Madame, dit-il en s'avançant.

-Vous discuterez avec le commandant Rex et le chef des gungans, Boss Nass de la stratégie défensive à mettre en place pour protéger notre planète. Il est hors-de-question que Naboo soit attaquée une troisième fois par ces être ignobles ! Lança-t-elle en désignant le corps sans vie de Nuth Gunray. Je ne compte pas m'éterniser sur Coruscant aussi j'aimerais avoir des solutions dès mon retour dans quelques jours.

-Soyez sans crainte madame, je m'en occuperai.

-Capitaine Typho, faites préparer mon vaisseau. Il faudrait que nous soyons partis le plus tôt possible.

-À vos ordres sénatrice.

Et sur ces mots il sortit, accompagné des politiques, du gouverneur et du capitaine Panaka. Soudainement rattrapée par sa fatigue, Padmé vint se lover dans le trône de Naboo.

-Vous avez bien agi sénatrice, la réconforta Obi-Wan en posant une main sur son épaule pour l'aider à se détendre. Les Naboos peuvent être très fiers de vous.

-Merci beaucoup, maître Kenobi. »

Le capitaine Typho revint une heure plus tard. Le commandant Cody, Obi-Wan, Anakin et Padmé le suivirent jusqu'au vaisseau. Sur place, elle apprit par Motée qu'Ellé avait été tuée lors de l'attaque des droïdes. Padmé accusa le coup et ne retint pas ses larmes lorsqu'elle se retrouva seule avec sa suivante qui l'aida à se changer. Obi-Wan et Anakin avaient déjà soigné sa blessure à la tête. Elle venait de terminer de s'habiller et de sécher ses dernières larmes quand son mari entra. Motée sortit discrètement et les laissa.

Ils se firent face un moment, puis Anakin ouvrit ses bras pour que Padmé puisser venir s'y lover. Elle savoura pendant un long moment sa chaleur rassurante.

« Est-ce que ça va ? Demanda-t-il.

-Maintenant oui, répondit-elle sincèrement. Anakin... Je suis enceinte, murmura-t-elle.

Il rit doucement.

-Oui, j'avais cru le comprendre.

-Je sais... Mais j'avais besoin de le dire à haute-voix.

Elle se détacha de lui à regrets.

-C'est le bébé qui m'a aidée.

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Je crois qu'il te ressemble beaucoup plus qu'à moi. Il a utilisé ses pouvoirs pour me protéger quand je suis tombée dans le fleuve. C'est encore lui qui a repoussé Nuth Gunray, sans lui je serais sûrement morte...

-Alors c'est une chance qu'il ait été là, lui répondit-il.

-Mais comment ferons-nous ?

-On ne va pas s'inquiéter pour ça maintenant, tu veux bien ? C'est un moment de bonheur. Le plus beau que m'ait donné la vie. »

Il lui sourit et l'embrassa avant de la serrer dans ses bras.


	6. Chapter 6

_Bonjour__ à tous, voici la suite de ma fic' sur Star Wars qui vous proposera une fin alternative du troisième film, la Revanche des Siths._

_J'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à la lire que moi à l'écrire et bien entendu j'accepte tous les commentaires et critiques s'ils sont constructifs :) BONNE LECTURE :D_

_L'univers de Star Wars ne m'appartient pas._

_Je tenais également à remercier les quelques guest reviews et reviews normales que j'ai reçues, ça m'a fait très plaisir. MERCI MERCI MERCI :D_

_Bon fort heureusement, j'ai eu des profs absents aujourd'hui alors j'ai eu la possibilité d'écrire. Ce devrait être encore le cas demain ce qui veut dire que je pourrais peut-être poster le chapitre 7 très rapidement :) Mais bon je reste en Terminale avec beaucoup de boulots alors je ne fais pas de vraies promesses. XD_

_****____Petits commentaires sur le chapitre :____ Voilà un nouveau chapitre terminé rapidement, avec la mise en place de mon intrigue politique et la première opposition Bail Organa - Palpatine qui devrait prendre de l'épaisseur dès le prochain chapitre. Pour ce chapitre 6 j'ai tenu à apporter un peu de douceur au couple Padmé/Anakin, ils vont tellement en baver prochainement que c'est le moins que je puisse faire... *soupirs* J'ai mis en scène son premier cauchemar, qui va le conduire à son désir de pouvoir -ne me frappez pas-... J'ai essayé de fidèlement retranscrire les dialogues de l'épisode III mais vu que j'y suis allée de mémoire sans revoir les scènes aux préalables -okay je confesse, j'ai regardé le film la semaine dernière- alors ne m'en voulez pas si je me suis plantée par endroits ! :D_  


_****____Je vous annonce d'ores et déjà que j'ai pour projet de faire intervenir une scène du II par flash-back très prochainement -soit dans le chapitre 7 ou dans le chapitre 8-, que je vais modifier pour faire plaisir à mon côté guimauve-romantique et que je vais également introduire une scène de la guerre de clones, mais qui n'apparaît pas dans la mini-série animée, mais ce sera un peu plus tard._

* * *

_**Star Wars 3 : fin alternative.**_

_**L'équilibre – Chapitre 6.**_

« Il est certain que ce qu'il s'est passé sur Naboo est très préoccupant... Soupira le chancelier Palpatine.

Padmé se tenait assise en face de lui, les bras croisés. Le vice-chancelier était également présent et le sénateur Organa d'Alderaan avait insisté pour assister à l'entrevue et se tenait derrière la jeune sénatrice, les mains posées sur le dossier de sa chaise.

-Préoccupant ? Répéta Padmé. Je crois que le mot est faible pour décrire l'ampleur de la catastrophe.

Palpatine leva la main en signe de paix.

-Paix ma chère, paix. Je comprends que vous soyez particulièrement en colère alors si vous le voulez bien, nous allons convoquer une réunion extraordinaire du sénat durant laquelle vous témoignerez. Vous conviendrez, en tant que leader du mouvement pacifique, qu'il faut à tout prix que la guerre cesse rapidement. En tant qu'homme fort de la République, je vous promets de faire tout mon possible pour que nos gagnions cette guerre...

-Qu'êtes-vous en train de suggérer chancelier ? Demanda Padmé, suspicieuse.

-Il faudrait que vous déposiez une motion pour que mes pouvoirs et mon influence soient renforcés. Ainsi je pourrais faire en sorte que cette guerre se termine rapidement. Je serai plus à même de protéger les nôtres...

Il lui lança un regard perçant, guettant sa réaction. La jeune femme, encore un peu fatiguée, s'apprêtait à donner son approbation quand elle sentit la main chaude et ferme de Bail Organa sur son épaule. Il la pressa doucement. Les deux sénateurs, membres du mouvement pacifique, se connaissaient depuis longtemps et avaient établi un ensemble de signes pour pouvoir se comprendre sans utiliser de mots. Cette pression signifiait « non ». Troublée, Padmé se leva. La nuit tombait sur Coruscant. Elle était venue s'entretenir avec le Chancelier à peine arrivée de Naboo, elle était donc morte de fatigue.

-Il se fait tard, chancelier. Je vais rentrer me reposer et vous transmettrait ma réponse demain.

Palpatine hocha la tête. S'il était mécontent, il le cacha très bien.

-Entendu. Reposez-vous bien sénatrice, à demain. »

Padmé s'appuya sur le bras de Bail Organa et ensemble ils sortirent. Maître Yoda, Obi-Wan et Anakin les attendaient à l'extérieur.

« Sénatrice, un plaisir vous revoir c'est, lui dit Yoda.

-C'est un plaisir partagé ! Répondit-elle en inclinant la tête.

-D'un grand courage face au comte Dooku vous avez fait preuve, la complimenta-t-il.

-Je n'ai fait que mon devoir. Elle sourit. Je ne pouvais tout de même pas laisser mourir deux grands héros de la République, fit-elle en désignant Obi-Wan et Anakin qui prirent soin de regarder à travers la fenêtre.

Yoda lui lança un regard plein de respect et d'amitié. Elle rougit de plaisir quand elle se rendit compte que le maître jedi l'appréciait vraiment.

-Sénatrice Amidala, déclara alors Bail. J'aimerais m'entretenir avec vous ne revoyiez le chancelier Palpatine, si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénients.

Padmé hocha la tête.

-Cela ne me pose aucun problème, disons... Demain matin ?

-Ce sera parfait. À demain, portez-vous bien jusque là ! Il lui baisa la main. Maîtres jedis. Il inclina la tête.

-Pour sa sécurité s'inquiéter il ne faut pas, lui assura maître Yoda.

-En tant que reine provisoire de Naboo et aussi celle qui a ôté la vie à deux leaders séparatistes, les jedis auront à cœur de la protéger, renchérit Obi-Wan.

-Me voilà pleinement tranquilisé alors, dit Bail avant de partir.

-Ce ne sera pas la peine, déclara Padmé, les sourcils froncés. Je suis certaine que je ne risque rien ici sur Coruscant.

-Rien n'est moins vrai sénatrice, la contredit Obi-Wan. Anakin restera avec vous afin de s'assurer qu'il ne vous arrive rien.

-D'accord je suis, approuva Yoda.

Apprendre que son mari serait chargé de sa protection enleva tous ses doutes à la jeune sénatrice qui leur exprima son accord pas un petit sourire faible.

(…)

Sur la terrasse de leur appartement de Coruscant, Padmé se brossait les cheveux, le regard tourné vers la ronde de vaisseau qui jamais ne cessait sur la ville-planète. Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de la jeune femme quand elle sentit le bébé lui donner un coup de pied.

« Tu sais, commença-t-elle, quand le calme sera revenu sur Naboo j'aimerais que notre enfant voit le jour là-bas.

Anakin sourit.

-Nous irons dans la contrée des Lacs, personne n'en saura rien. Je m'y sentirai en sécurité. Et puis j'irai à Salavance pour préparer une chambre. Je sais exactement où... Son regard se fit rêveur. Dans la chambre près des jardins, juste à côté de la fontaine. Le bébé grandira avec le bruit de l'eau, tout comme moi...

-Tu es tellement belle ! Finit par dire Anakin, les yeux pleins d'admiration.

Elle se tourna vers lui.

-Je suis belle parce que je suis amoureuse ! Fit-elle espiègle.

-Non... Tu es belle parce que je suis amoureux !

Son sourire s'évanouit, elle prit l'air offensé.

-Alors c'est l'amour qui t'aveugle ?

-Non. Non, je ne l'entendais pas comme ça.

-Il n'empêche que c'est quand même un petit peu vrai. »

Et tous deux se mirent à rire. Sûrs de leur amour et inconscients encore de tous les dangers qui les guettaient et qui étaient plus proches qu'ils ne le croyaient.

(…)

_ Des cris. Du sang. De la douleur. Des pleurs._

_« Anakin, aide-moi ! »_

_ Des cris. Du sang. De la douleur. Des pleurs. Le beau visage de Padmé en train d'agoniser, un ultime cri de souffrance mêlé aux pleurs d'un nouveau-né._

Anakin se réveilla en sursaut, son cœur battait une chamade désordonnée. Tout allait bien, tout était calme. Il se tourna vers Padmé et la découvrit près de lui. Sa respiration tranquille ne réussit pas à apaiser ses nerfs à vif. Perdu, il se prit la tête entre les mains avant de se relever et d'aller dans le salon.

Padmé l'entendit partir et alla le rejoindre. Il était assis sur le rebord d'un sofa, le regard rivé vers les vaisseaux qui volaient, comme sa femme quelques heures auparavant.

« Qu'est-ce qui te préoccupe ? Demanda-t-elle en s'approchant doucement de lui.

Il se tourna vers elle et vit qu'elle portait le collier qu'il lui avait offert des années auparavant, alors qu'ils venaient à peine de se rencontrer. Déjà à l'époque, il était amoureux d'elle. C'était quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas pu éviter.

-Rien. Il prit le collier entre ses doigts. Je me souviens de quand je t'ai offert ça.

-Quand serons-nous enfin sincères l'un envers l'autre ? Dit-elle, une pointe de lassitude dans la voix.

Il soupira.

-J'ai fait un rêve...

-Un cauchemar ?

-Comme ceux dans lesquels je voyais ma mère juste avant qu'elle ne meure... Sauf que cette fois, c'était toi.

Padmé posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule. Elle se rappelait très bien de cette terrible période et le fait qu'il l'ait vue mourir ne la rassurait pas du tout.

-Raconte...

-Ce n'est qu'un rêve.

Il se leva et s'éloigna d'elle. Il s'arrêta juste devant la baie vitrée avant de se tourner à moitié vers elle, le regard perdu. Voir son ventre rond ne lui faisait plus autant plaisir. Désormais, ça lui arrachait le cœur.

-Tu mourais en donnant la vie.

Padmé eut un mouvement de recul et posa une main protectrice sur son ventre, l'instinct maternel plus fort que son inquiétude pour sa propre vie.

-Et le bébé ?

-Je ne sais pas, répondit-il.

-Tu as raison ce n'est qu'un rêve, finit-elle par dire tout en se précipitant vers lui et en passant une main derrières sa nuque.

-Cette fois, je ne le permettrai pas.

-Ce bébé va tout changer dans nos vies. Je ne pourrais sûrement pas rester au Sénat et si le conseil découvre que tu es le père, tu seras renvoyé...

-Oui, je sais, je sais, murmura-t-il en levant son bras mécanique pour la calmer.

-Crois-tu qu'Obi-Wan pourrait nous venir en aide ?

Le visage de son mari se ferma.

-Nous n'avons pas besoin de lui. Cet enfant qui va naître est une bénédiction. »

Il prit une profonde inspiration avant de prendre Padmé dans ses bras. Oui, cette fois, il ne laisserait pas la mort lui ravir celle qu'il aime.


	7. Chapter 7

_Bonjour__ à tous, voici la suite de ma fic' sur Star Wars qui vous proposera une fin alternative du troisième film, la Revanche des Siths._

_J'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à la lire que moi à l'écrire et bien entendu j'accepte tous les commentaires et critiques s'ils sont constructifs :) BONNE LECTURE :D_

_L'univers de Star Wars ne m'appartient pas._

_Je tenais également à remercier les quelques guest reviews et reviews normales que j'ai reçues, ça m'a fait très plaisir. MERCI MERCI MERCI :D_

___****____Petits commentaires sur le chapitre :____ Voilà un nouveau chapitre terminé rapidement. Le rôle d'Obi-Wan a pris de l'épaisseur (Enfin, j'aime tellement ce personnage... :D) et Bail Organa a très clairement affiché son opposition avec le Chancelier Palpatine -quel courage XD-. J'ai bien développé la relation Padmé/Obi-Wan, qui pour moi est une belle démonstration d'amitié, une belle leçon de vie^^ et oui le maître jedi SAIT pour Anakin et Padmé. Je veux dire, ce n'est pas un ABRUTI AVEUGLE, c'était donc obligé qu'il le remarque (je me demande encore comment il a fait pour ne pas le découvrir tout de suite dans les films ou alors il a peut-être choisi de l'ignorer -").  
_

___****____Quoiqu'il en soit je pense écrire le chapitre 8 demain, si je n'ai pas trop de devoirs (aaaaah c'est beau de rêver) et c'est dans ce chapitre-là qu'il y aura une scène du II sous forme de flash-back que je vais réécrire pour faire plaisir à la guimauve-romantique que je suis._

* * *

_**Star Wars 3 : fin alternative.**_

_**L'équilibre – Chapitre 7.**_

Lorsque Padmé entra dans son bureau, une étrange sensation s'empara d'elle. Elle se sentait étrangère à cet endroit si calme, si ordonné. Elle avait quitté sa planète en panique, elle avait manqué de se noyer... Elle pouvait encore sentir les remous de l'eau. Sans son bébé, qui paraissait déjà puissant comme son père, elle serait probablement morte. Comment revenir à sa vie de sénatrice alors qu'on avait besoin d'elle au loin.

« Madame, le sénateur Organa est arrivé, lui annonça C3PO, le droïde de protocole construit par Anakin. Dois-je le faire entrer ?

Padmé lissa les plis du manteau de velours noir qu'elle portait par-dessus une robe également noire. Elle avait peur que le regard perçant de Bail, qui la connaissait par cœur, ne devine le bébé qu'elle portait.

-Oui C3PO, fais-le entrer !

Le droïde doré disparut un instant et revint accompagné par le sénateur d'Alderaan, vêtu de son habituel costume gris-bleu.

-Sénatrice Amidala, vous avez meilleure mine qu'hier ! On dirait qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil vous a fait le plus grand bien, je me suis beaucoup inquiété pour vous.

-Votre sollicitude me va droit au cœur, répondit Padmé en lui montrant un siège en face de son bureau dans lequel il pouvait s'asseoir, ce qu'il fit. Et je vous suis également reconnaissante pour les ressources que vous avez envoyé sur Naboo. J'ai reçu un message du gouverneur ce matin, m'annonçant qu'elles étaient bien arrivées et avaient été grandement appréciées par les populations.

-Ce n'est rien, vraiment rien, dit Bail en toute modestie. De plus, vous auriez fait de même pour nous en de pareilles circonstances.

Padmé hocha la tête en signe d'approbation.

-Vous avez un point-là. Que se passe-t-il avec le Chancelier suprême Palpatine ? Demanda-t-elle de but en blanc, peu encline à prendre des pincettes.

-Certains sénateurs, ainsi que moi-même, sommes peu rassurés par les récents agissements du Chancelier suprême, commença-t-il tout en choisissant soigneusement ses mots. Nous avons l'impression qu'il prend beaucoup trop de libertés avec les pouvoirs qu'ils lui sont accordés.

-Ce n'est que temporaire, assura Padmé, juste le temps que la guerre cesse.

-Les sénateurs dont je vous parle sont loin de partager votre optimiste. Nous aimerions empêché l'accroissement de son influence sur le Sénat jusqu'à ce que nous soyons de nouveaux surs de pouvoir lui faire confiance et c'est pourquoi je voulais m'entretenir avec vous. Ne déposez pas une motion au Sénat aujourd'hui lors de la séance extraordinaire qu'il a organisé.

Padmé fronça les sourcils, signe de sa contrariété.

-Et que me suggérez-vous de faire alors ? De laisser les crimes commis sur Naboo impunis ?

-Non, pas du tout ! Se défendit-il. Il faudrait que vous appeliez au calme. La tension est palpable au Sénat en ce moment, deux camps sont clairement en train de se dessiner et l'attaque de votre planète n'a pas arrangé les choses, en fait elle ne pouvait pas plus mal tomber... à croire que c'était fait exprès !

Padmé tiqua quand il prononça cette phrase mais n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir, car il continua son discours.

-Joué la carte de la confiance en notre effort de guerre actuel, ayez également l'air éplorée ainsi tout le monde aura pitié de vous et de vos malheurs. Cela éloignera les idées de revanche pendant un temps, temps qui nous permettra de découvrir ce qu'il se trame avec Palpatine.

Padmé croisa les bras.

-Avec la mort du comte Dooku, il ne reste plus que le général Grievous à éliminer. Je doute que les sénateurs décident de refuser plus de pouvoirs à Palpatine s'il leur démontre qu'il va saisir la victoire qui nous tend les bras.

-Maître Windu a assuré que les jedis faisaient de la capture de Grievous une priorité. Il n'osera pas interférer dans leurs affaires.

La sénatrice de Naboo pensa alors à la grande amitié qui unissait Anakin, son mari et le Chancelier suprême.

-J'ai bien peur que ce soit à mon tour de ne pas partager votre optimisme...

-Que voulez-vous dire ?

-Rien. Rien du tout.

La jeune femme releva la tête et choisit de ne pas se laisser abattre.

-J'ai bien entendu vos arguments, sénateur Organa et je ne déposerai pas une motion pour augmenter les pouvoirs de Palpatine.

-Bien, approuva-t-il. Il n'y a plus qu'à espérer que personne ne le fera à votre place.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi d'autres se le permettraient, fit Padmé en se levant. Bail l'imita.

-Vous avez raison. »

Elle le raccompagna jusqu'à la sortie et ils se séparèrent, se promettant de se retrouver peu avant la session du Sénat de l'après-midi.

(…)

Lorsque Padmé rentra chez elle, exténuée par la réunion du sénat, Anakin n'était pas là, mais un autre jedi l'attendait.

« Obi-Wan ! S'exclama-t-elle tout en sursautant de surprise quand elle le vit.

-Sénatrice, pardonnez-moi, je ne voulais pas vous effrayer mais... Par la force ! Fit-il surpris quand il vit son ventre rond.

La jeune femme avait enlevé son manteau avant même de franchir la porte d'entrée. Elle eut envie de le jeter à nouveau sur ses épaules, mais c'était inutile. Obi-Wan l'avait vue.

-Vous êtes enceinte...

-Finement observé, répliqua-t-elle du tac au tac.

-J'ignorais que vous fréquentiez quelqu'un, avança-t-il.

-Beaucoup de gens l'ignorent. Je ne tiens pas à étaler ma vie privée en public.

-Sage décision ! Approuva-t-il. Anakin est au courant ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton dégagé.

-Oui bien sûr, répondit-elle spontanément.

Elle se reprit, plus calme :

-Je veux dire, oui bien sûr.

-Je m'inquiète pour lui. Il est un peu différent depuis quelques temps... Plus nerveux, plus arrogant, moins prudent...

Tout en énumérant les problèmes d'Anakin, il se mit à marcher dans l'appartement.

-Je sais que vous êtes très amis. Êtes-vous au courant de quelque chose ?

-Il m'a avoué avoir été un peu perturbé, mais rien de plus, mentit-elle.

-Il a parlé à maître Yoda de rêves prémonitoires dans lesquels il voyait quelqu'un qu'il aimait mourir. Vous en a-t-il fait part ?

-Non pas du tout. Mais si cela peut vous aider, il avait eu les mêmes rêves concernant sa mère.

Obi-Wan arrêta de marcher.

-Vous savez que l'attachement est prohibé pour les jedis, pas vrai ?

-Oui bien sûr...

-Alors pourquoi me mentez-vous ?

Padmé chancela.

-De quoi parlez-vous ?

-Je peux sentir le pouvoir de votre bébé d'ici, annonça-t-il. Je crois que je me fais une très bonne idée de qui vous a aidée sur Naboo.

La tête de la sénatrice commença à tourner, elle dut s'asseoir sur le canapé. Obi-Wan vint près d'elle.

-Je peux comprendre qu'Anakin, tout impulsif qu'il est, n'ait pu résister à la force de ses sentiments. Mais vous Padmé ? Vous qui êtes toujours si vertueuse ? Qui possédez un sens du devoir hors-du-commun ? Comment avez-vous pu ?

Padmé baissa la tête et pendant une minute ne voulut plus lui parler. Mais c'était Obi-Wan Kenobi, elle le connaissait depuis qu'elle avait quatorze ans, il l'avait toujours protégée. Elle avait confiance en lui et il fallait qu'elle le lui prouve.

-Il ne faut pas nous en vouloir... Il ne faut pas nous juger... C'était inévitable. J'ai eu beau résister, c'était plus fort que moi. Je ne peux pas vivre sans lui.

Le visage d'Obi-Wan se ferma. Il baissa la tête.

-J'ai été stupide. J'aurais dû m'en rendre compte plus tôt.

Il se releva.

-Obi-Wan, ne le dénoncez pas au Conseil je vous en prie.

-Je devrais pourtant !

-Ne le faites pas...

-Qui-Gon Jinn, mon maître qui est mort sur Naboo en affrontant un seigneur Sith croyait en lui. Il voyait en lui l'Élu, celui qui est destiné à ramener l'équilibre dans la Force.

-Je ne comprends pas...

-Je ne vais pas le dénoncer. S'il est renvoyé tout ce en quoi mon maître croyait sera mort avec lui.

Padmé soupira de soulagement.

-Mais ne croyez pas pour autant que j'approuve ce que vous avez fait, ce que vous continuez de faire. Il désigna son ventre rond. Je suis très déçu...

-Je suis désolée...

-Pas autant que moi.

-Obi-Wan...

Elle repensa alors aux paroles de Bail Organa et à l'amitié qui liait Anakin et le Chancelier suprême.

-Méfiez-vous du Chancelier suprême.

-Je vous demande pardon ?

-Vous vous inquiétez pour Anakin. Il se trouve que certains sénateurs, dont je tairai les noms, ne font pas entièrement confiance au Chancelier. Si j'étais vous, je m'en méfierais également. Il se peut que ces inquiétudes soient sans fondements mais...

-Inutile d'en dire plus. Je comprends.

-Obi-Wan ! L'appela-t-elle alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir.

-Oui ?

-Je vous en prie... Aidez Anakin !

-Si vous faites de même de votre côté. »

Elle hocha la tête et c'est ainsi qu'ils scellèrent leur accord pour protéger le jeune jedi.


	8. Chapter 8

_Bonjour__ à tous, voici la suite de ma fic' sur Star Wars qui vous proposera une fin alternative du troisième film, la Revanche des Siths._

_J'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à la lire que moi à l'écrire et bien entendu j'accepte tous les commentaires et critiques s'ils sont constructifs :) BONNE LECTURE :D_

_L'univers de Star Wars ne m'appartient pas._

_Merci aux reviews et à ceux qui me suivent depuis qu'ils ont lu ma fic' Un adieu sous les étoiles, ça me touche beaucoup. MERCI MERCI MERCI :D  
_

_____****____Petits commentaires sur le chapitre :____ Voilà un nouveau chapitre terminé rapidement, peut-être même un peu trop. Padmé est une femme qui aime sa planète et j'ai voulu montrer ça dans ce chapitre même si ce qui m'intéressait le plus c'était le petit moment romantique de la fin. Je vous avais prévenu, j'ai modifié une scène de l'épisode II et j'espère que ça vous plaira :D_  


* * *

_**Star Wars 3 : fin alternative.**_

_**L'équilibre – Chapitre 8.**_

Quelques jours s'étaient écoulés depuis la discussion entre Padmé et Obi-Wan. Elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis mais elle était certaine qu'il gardait un œil sur elle. Sur elle et aussi sur Anakin. Le jeune jedi en avait bien besoin. Il ne cessait de faire des cauchemars et même s'il agissait comme si de rien n'était devant elle, elle sentait que l'inquiétude le dévorait.

À mesure que les recherches pour trouver le général Grievous s'intensifiaient, il devenait plus nerveux, plus tendu et s'entretenait plus longuement qu'auparavant avec le Chancelier Palpatine. La veille au soir, il était parti le rejoindre de toute urgence à l'opéra et quand il était rentré, il avait paru encore plus perturbé qu'avant. La jeune femme sentait qu'il lui échappait, qu'il commençait à suivre un chemin qui n'était pas le sien et cela la tuait de ne pouvoir rien faire. D'autant plus qu'elle devait lui cacher des choses.

La tension au sein du Sénat était palpable. Bail Organa et Mon Mothma voulait que la jeune femme participe à leur mouvement d'opposition mais comment aurait-elle pu s'opposer à Palpatine sans faire du mal à Anakin ? Elle avait besoin de s'éloigner de Coruscant, de prendre ses distances avec la politique et avait donc décidé de repartir pour Naboo. Elle avait une excuse en or pour agir de la sorte : après tout, elle était toujours le chef provisoire du gouvernement Naboo. On avait besoin d'elle sur place.

Elle n'avait parlé de son départ à personne. Ce serait une surprise pour tout le monde, mais de cela elle ne se souciait guère. Elle arriva en fin de matinée et à peine avait-elle mis le pied sur le sol que déjà elle prenait en main la situation. Il y avait fort à faire pour que Naboo se relève des bombardements.

Le gouverneur de Naboo Sio Bibble l'informa que les ressources avaient été correctement distribuées et que tous les habitants s'étaient attelés à la reconstruction des infrastructures détruites par les séparatistes. Ils avaient malheureusement rencontré quelques problèmes avec les générateurs et une partie de Theed était donc toujours sans alimentation. Cela inquiéta la jeune sénatrice mais son moral remonta vite car le commandant Rex et le capitaine Panaka avaient établi un plan de défense qui prévenait la planète de la moindre attaque spatiale. Les Naboos étaient des gens pacifiques ce qui faisait de la planète bleue une cible parfaite pour leurs ennemis.

Dans l'après-midi, elle s'entretient avec le chef des gungans, Boss Nass, qui lui fit part de son mécontentement envers l'incapacité des clones et des jedis de capturer Nuth Gunray, ancien vice-roi de la fédération du commerce. Elle tenta de le rassurer, usant de tous ses talents et de toute sa patience pour insuffler en lui en peu de foi en la République.

Après cela, elle prépara les funérailles de la reine Apalaina pour le lendemain. Elle n'était pas en poste depuis longtemps, mais avait su charmer son peuple. Tout le monde la regrettait.

Elle dut ensuite se montrer en public. Elle détestait devoir jouer le jeu de l'image et de l'apparence mais c'était nécessaire en politique et puis il fallait qu'elle montre que les Naboos restaient forts en temps de crise. De plus, avec son départ précipité de Coruscant, tous les journalistes de l'Holonet attendraient de pied ferme sa première déclaration publique. L'idée d'être ainsi exposée au regard de la République l'angoissait aussi elle décida d'aller jouer sur son terrain en sortant rendre visite aux quartiers étudiants de Theed. Au milieu des enfants et des jeunes, il lui serait plus facile de paraître naturelle et confiante en l'avenir, à l'heure où elle doutait de tout.

Une foule dense et joyeuse l'accueillit. La jeune femme pouvait lire la fatigue sur leurs visages aux joues creuses mais ils étaient contents de la voir. Padmé comprit que comme la reine était morte, ils avaient besoin d'une figure familière, en laquelle ils avaient confiance pour ne pas sombrer dans le désespoir. Elle se promit alors de ne pas les décevoir.

Au coin d'une rue, elle aperçut une chorale d'enfant qui chantait pour donner un peu de courage aux travailleurs. Elle attendit la fin de leurs chansons pour applaudirent poliment et félicita tous les enfants pour le courage. Une petite fille sortit des rangs et lui tendit une rose rouge :

« C'est pour vous sénatrice.

Padmé huma la fleur. Elle sentait incroyablement bon.

-Merci, elle est magnifique.

-Madame, l'Holonet attends une déclaration de votre part, lui chuchota Sio Bibble au creux de l'oreille.

La jeune femme hocha la tête et se tourna pour faire face aux caméras.

-Je n'ai pas grand chose à dire, si ce n'est que nous ne devons pas perdre foi en la République. Une fois que le général Grievous sera capturé, la guerre sera terminée et nous pourrons reconstruire la galaxie, sur des bases meilleures et plus saines.

Elle esquissa un sourire et conclua :

-Ce sera tout merci !

-Sobre et efficace, la félicita le capitaine Panaka.

-Je vous remercie, je...

Elle n'acheva pas sa phrase. Elle fut prise de vertiges et chancela. Heureusement le bras solide du capitaine la rattrapa.

-Attention madame !

Il l'aida à se redresser.

-Est-ce que ça va ?

Padmé posa une main sur son ventre rond. Elle était épuisée, contrariée, elle avait besoin de calme.

-Il faudrait que je m'éloigne de la capitale jusqu'à demain, dit-elle. »

Le capitaine hocha la tête en signe de compréhension. Il prolongea la visite de quelques minutes et fit ensuite reconduire la sénatrice au palais. Ils n'y arrivèrent cependant jamais puisqu'une fois éloignés des regards indiscrets, ils partirent pour la Contrée des Lacs afin que Padmé puisse s'y reposer tranquillement et être en pleine forme pour l'enterrement d'Apalaina.

Une fois dans la demeure de ses parents, la jeune femme marcha jusque sur la terrasse où Anakin et elle s'étaient mariés. Elle laissa son regard se perdre dans le bleu de l'eau, tandis que ses souvenirs remontaient à la surface.

_ C'était la nuit. Anakin et elle avaient parlé toute la soirée et elle avait rudement repoussé ses avances. Elle aussi avait des sentiments pour lui mais son sens du devoir était plus fort que tout. Sa raison, à l'époque, l'emportait toujours sur son cœur et même si ça n'avait pas été facile, même si ça lui avait arraché le cœur, elle l'avait repoussé._

_ C'était la nuit. Padmé avaient entendu Anakin s'agiter dans son sommeil, comme s'il faisait un cauchemar. Inquiète, elle s'était redressée dans son lit quand elle n'avait plus rien entendu. Elle était sortie de ses draps, avaient enfilé un gilet en laine par-dessus sa chemise de nuit blanche et était sortie sur la terrasse extérieure._

_ Anakin s'y trouvait, les mains dans le dos, le visage baigné par le clair de lune. C'était une nuit splendide, avec très peu de nuages dans le ciel. Il semblait méditer aussi elle choisit de repartir..._

_« Non, reste ! _Avait-il dit.

_-Ma présence ne te gêne pas ?_

_ Il prit une profonde inspiration._

_-Elle est apaisante, au contraire._

_-Tu as encore fait un cauchemar tout à l'heure ? _Avait-elle demandé.

_-Un jedi ne fait pas de cauchemars_.

_-Je t'ai entendu..._

_-J'ai vu ma mère... Elle souffre. Il s'était alors tourné vers elle. Je l'ai vue aussi clairement que je te vois. Il soupira. Elle souffre. Je sais que c'est incompatible avec ma mission auprès de vous sénatrice, mais je dois partir. Je dois lui porter secours._

_-Je viens avec toi._

_-Je suis vraiment désolée, je n'ai pas le choix._

_ Padmé avait alors posé une main sur son épaule, pour le réconforter._

_-Ce n'est pas grave, Ani. Nous partirons demain matin. Retourne te coucher, tu vas avoir besoin de toutes tes forces._

_-Allez-y sénatrice. J'ai peur de ne pas être capable de me rendormir..._

_-Si, tu vas y arriver, _avait-elle assuré.

_-Comment ?_

_ Elle prit sa main avec celle qu'elle avait précédemment posé sur son épaule et la pressa doucement._

_-Tu dis que ma présence est apaisante... je vais donc rester. Je veillerai sur toi !_

_-Sénatrice je ne suis pas sur que..._

_-Anakin, tu es ici pour me protéger. Je peux bien te retourner la pareille maintenant que j'en ai l'occasion._

_ Elle commença à marcher vers l'intérieur de la maison. Anakin hésitait à la suivre._

_-Ani... Viens... »_

_ Il avait fini par la suivre et ils étaient rentrés dans sa chambre ensemble, main dans la main. Ils s'étaient allongés et Padmé s'était blottie contre le jeune jedi, une main posée sur son torse, proche de son cœur._

_ C'est ainsi qu'ils s'étaient endormis. Si proches et en même temps si éloignés._


End file.
